Boy Meets MegaGirl
by Tsumira
Summary: Dr. Wiley's robots are up to no good again. A mysterious female robot shows up to save the day, but is she a friend or a foe? If she's an enemy, will MegaMan be able to hit a girl?
1. Chapter 1

Boy Meets MegaGirl

Episode One: Pretty in Pink

Most of the civilians have already been evacuated. A blue helmeted boy rushes inside a large lobby with a glass ceiling. Waiting for him are three robots. One is red helmeted, with a black visor and wearing a yellow scarf. The other is rather large, having originally been intended for work in construction. The third is rather odd looking, having a pair of scissors resting on top of his head.

"I don't know what Wiley's up to this time," the blue robot begins, "but I'm gonna put a stop to it whatever it is!"

"In case you haven't noticed," the red bot retorts, "we have you outnumbered. You might as well give up."

"No way! I've defeated you bolt brains before and I'll do it again."

The three bad bots squared off to do battle with the blue bomber, MegaMan. GutsMan starts off by swinging his huge fists to smash him into smitherins while ProtoMan starts blasting at him with his arm cannon. At about the same time, CutMan launches off his scissors to cut MegaMan into tiny metal pieces. The super fighting robot leaps away from GutsMan's mighty fists, then ducks under CutMan's sharp attack. He quickly rolls away from ProtoMan's blast. ProtoMan, GutsMan, and CutMan reposition themselves around MegaMan in order to overwhelm him. Off to his left is GutsMan. Directly in front lies ProtoMan with CutMan, who is bearing towards MegaMan's right.

As their battle ensues, their endless struggle for victory, someone watches them through the glass ceiling from atop a nearby building. The individual stands backlighted, with long flowing hair fluttering in the breeze. Down below, beyond the transparent roof, the four robots continue to battle on, unaware of the stranger watching them.

MegaMan dodges another attack as the three bots continue to circle and close in on him. Just as they are preparing themselves for their next strike, the sound of shattering glass suddenly catches their attention. From the ceiling, something large and pink crashes through. Hazel eyes sparkle and glitter in the reflection of shards of shattered glass. A beautiful female robot gently floats towards the ground, donned in pink armor and surrounded by long and lovely locks of perfect blonde hair. She touches down in their midst, and with a graceful and subtle movement of her head, her hair flies from the left side of her body to her back with a slight pit stop on her right.

She smiles at the four boy bots with the sugar coated smile of the most proper Southern Belle. She giggles, proud of her dramatic and elegant entrance. The robots are in awe of her sudden appearance, but for how long?

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii," the pink robot greets in a playful and high pitched squeel, "I hope you boys didn't mind me dropping in on you. I just couldn't resist a fashionably late entrance."

ProtoMan takes a step back away from the girly pink robot, who now stands between him and MegaMan. From the red heart shaped jewel on her helmet, her long blonde hair, her metal skirt, and her tiny pink robo boots (tiny in comparison to their much larger ones), this newcommer is certainly the most bizarre robot ever created.

"If she fights half as good as she looks," ProtoMan thinks to himself, "we might be in for some trouble."

"Who are you?", CutMan demands.

"You better beat it girl!", GutsMan warns.

"Hey you two, there's no need to be so rude towards our lovely little guest. Now then, would you mind telling us your name?", ProtoMan speaks, sounding almost like a gentleman and even giving a slight bow.

The girl bot giggles as if a little embarressed. She fiddles with her helmet and lowers a pink tinted visor over her eyes. She tilts her head slightly behind her and glances at the blue bomber for but a moment before looking back at the three others. She leans foward teasingly as she places her right index finger to the side of her helmet.

"You boys can call me MegaGirl, if you like."

"MegaGirl," MegaMan wonders a bit surprised, "I don't recall Dr. Light building another robot. Could this be some sort of a surprise present?"

"MegaGirl! Not another one of those no good goody two-shoes!"

"Well don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl.", GutsMan warns.

ProtoMan crosses his arms and stands back. A smug look graces his lips as he watches the interaction between her and the other robots. He notes, that MegaMan seems not to recognize her, which serves only to deepen the fog of mystery surrounding the sudden arrival of this girly robot.

MegaGirl spins around to face MegaMan. Her right hand moves to the back of her helment and rubs it nervously. Her eyes, now hidden away from the others by her pink visor, dart away looking off and towards the ground. She slowly opens her mouth.

"MegaMan. You...you don't mind...if I...if I help you out...do you?"

"Uh...no...sure you can.", the blue bomber stutters, unsure as to what to make of the new girl.

The pretty pink robot turns back around, and dashes diagonally backwards to MegaMan's left to take on GutsMan. The construction robot is more than willing to tackle her. CutMan turns his attention to the newcommer, ready to double team her and take out the weakest link. ProtoMan, seeing this, decides to unfold his arms and begin his private little battle with MegaMan.

"Looks like its you and me, dear Brother. Don't let that pretty girl bot distract you from our duel."

"Oh, I won't ProtoMan. It's time to end this!"

ProtoMan and MegaMan square off against each other as MegaGirl deals with the other two robots. GutsMan bears his fists down on MegaGirl, who swiftly jumps up between his arms and lands one footed on his head. CutMan launches his scissors at her, forcing to backflip off. A sour look crosses her face.

"That's no fair," she pouts, "two against one! You jerks!"

"In case you haven't noticed," CutMan begins.

"We don't fight fair!", GutsMan finishes.

"Hmph!"

GutsMan punches at her with one fist, a sound blow, or at least, should have been. The pink little robot blocks his fist with her right foot. Never before has anyone been able to withstand his mighty blow, and no less hold his fist back with a tiny little foot! MegaGirl slides back and away from the construction robot. Apparently it was a close call, and it seems she expected to fair better.

"You're tougher than I had anticipated. I thought I might have been able to push it back just a little."

The pink bomber prepares to charge GutsMan, when suddenly her visor begins to blink. She turns her head to her right while scanning something on the inside of her visor. CutMan's scissors are heading straight for her face! She sidesteps away as the scissors are about to strike, a small lock of her hair is sliced off and floats to the ground. In that moment...there is silence. In that single moment, when she turns her head back to her left to examine the damage, time froze. An ominous feeling of impending doom weighs heavily in the lobby's air.

As his scissors return to the top of his head, MegaGirl coldly turns her face in his direction. Words flash wildly on the inside of her visor as she looks at him with unrelenting hatred and fury. Her wrath surrounds her like an inferno of hellfire, and is sensed by all around her. Even ProtoMan and MegaMan find themselves pausing, waiting to see her reaction to the cut in her perfect hair.

"You," she begins bitterly and gradually becomes louder, "you...YOU! Youuuuuuu...cut...MY...HAIR!"

The flames of fury surrounding the pretty pink robot erupt like a ravenous volcanoe and she immediately dashes towards CutMan with lightning speed. There's no time to react, as if everyone and everything else had been frozen in time, except for her. She kicks him into the air with a kick more like an uppercut then immediately leaps up, spin kicking him backwards into the air. She kicks him back and higher with alternating legs then spins her left leg around and kicks him hard to the ground.

CutMan lands to the ground, the floor below denting slightly. Dents surround his entire body, and in several places his wires are showing. Even though clearly out of commision, MegaGirl mercilessly continues her attack. She lands hard with both feet on his chest, nearly crushing it flat. She then stomps his face in with her right foot, and still not satsified, she spins around to face her next target. Her sights are now set on GutsMan. She leaps into the air then charges at him. She swings at him in rapid succession with her legs, and it is all GutsMan can do to block them with his massive arms. Her attacks are not very damaging against GutsMan as they were with CutMan, but her relentless attack keeps him from attacking back.

MegaMan and ProtoMan can only watch as MegaGirl wages her relentless assualt. Were they capable of fear, they would be terrified. GutsMan moves back away from her, but her attacks only continue. His thick metal arms are slowly beginning to dent under the constant repetition of MegaGirl's attacks. MegaGirl's sudden berserk fury has stolen the center of attention. MegaMan watches the power of the pink bots attacks in awe, not knowing whether to be impressed or intimidated. Meanwhile, ProtoMan revises his original assessment of the pink bomber, thinking now that her skill in battle might be twice as good as she is pretty.

An opening appears in GutsMan's guard and immediately MegaGirl kicks through, barely knocking him backwards. Her shoulders and chest armor rises up and down, as if her fury has calmed. She turns around, abandoning her attack on the construction robot, even though he only has a few minor dents in his arms. ProtoMan sighs, relieved by the fact that the girl bot's energy seems to have been depleted. However, just when they thought they could rest easy, MegaGirl dashes towards ProtoMan to turn him into scrap metal.

The yellow scarfed robot is taken aback by this sudden attack. MegaGirl raises her left leg to sideswipe him into oblivion when a hand grasps firmly onto her right shoulder. She lowers her leg and swiftly spins around to first destroy the robot who had touched her. Standing before her now, is MegaMan.

"That's enough!"

Instantly, her fire of fury shatters, breaking away like the glass ceiling she had shattered. The tint of her visor lightens in color, her hazel eyes once again visible. Just moments ago they might have appeared sharp and cold, but now they widen with fragile sorrow. Her eyes blink, as if confused.

"MegaMan," she wonders then looks around at the damage she caused, "what...happened."

She looks at CutMan, battered by her berserker rage. She places her hand over her mouth as if disgusted with what she had done. GutsMan regains his composure, but decides for the moment not to attack. MegaGirl looks away, shaking her head. She removes her hand from her mouth and holds it guiltily on her chin. She glances between ProtoMan, the fallen CutMan, GutsMan, then turns towards MegaMan, but averts her gaze shamefully away.

"I...I...I'm sorry...I...I didn't...I'm sorry...he...he...he cut me hair...I...I didn't mean to...I...I'm so sorry. I never meant to...act like that. I'm...I'm really sorry. I'm...so terrible."

"Hey, what are you appologizing for," ProtoMan begins with a shrug and a smug look on his face, "we're enemies, so we're suppose to try and destroy each other. GutsMan, grab CutMan, we're leaving. Watch your back MegaMan, next time your little girlfriend won't be able to save you."

Dr. Wiley's robots retreat, leaving MegaMan and the pink female robot alone. MegaGirl is unable to look at MegaMan. She takes her cue and starts to walk past him. He motions for her to stop.

"Wait, MegaGirl...are you...alright?"

"I...I've got to go!"

With hastened speed, MegaGirl retreats. MegaMan immediately runs after her, but she quickly outruns him, fleeing from him with a series of sprints and great leaps. The blue bomber shakes his head and resolves himself to returning to Dr. Light to see if he knows anything about this mysterious new robot. 


	2. Chapter 2

Boy Meets MegaGirl

Episode Two: A Feminine Touch

ProtoMan and company return to Dr. Wiley's base. Immediately, Dr. Wiley complains about their failure and poor performance.

"Vhat is zhis? Vhere is zhe Ambassador? Und vhat happened to CutMan? Did MegaMan do zhis?"

ProtoMan smirks as GutsMan sets the battered CutMan down. Only moments ago, at the exquisite hotel where they had been sent to capture an important Foreign Dignitary, a mysterious pink female robot appeared calling herself 'MegaGirl.' She was able to completely defend herself against GutsMan's attacks, although she herself could do little more than block. After CutMan sliced off part of her hair, she went completely berserk.

"Actually Doc," ProtoMan begins, "MegaMan didn't so much as lay a finger on us."

"Vhat! Vhat did you say? MegaMan did not do zhis? If it vasn't MegaMan, zhen who smashed up my CutMan?", Dr. Wiley demands.

"Oh, just some mysterious girl robot.", ProtoMan remarks casually.

"Vhat are you saying? Are you telling me zhat three of my best robots were defeated by a girlly robot?"

"But Doc, she was really strong...", GutsMan defends.

"Yah, Doc. She might have been girlly, but she really kicked our tin cans. GutsMan couldn't lay a finger on her. See Doc," ProtoMan begins, then starts showing Dr. Wiley the damage MegaGirl caused, "she managed to put a few minor dents in GutsMan. She totally obliverated CutMan with those gorgeous legs of hers."

Meanwhile, MegaMan returns home after having stopped another one of Dr. Wiley's insidious evil plots. His faithful companion, the robotic dog Rush, greets him with a robo slurp to the face. MegaMan laughs it off and gets the red robo poochie to settle down before being welcomed back by Roll and Dr. Light.

"Welcome home MegaMan!", Roll greets her dear brother.

"I'm glad that everything turned out alright.", Dr. Light remarks.

MegaMan nods his head. The blue bomber turns to face his creator, intent on asking him a question concerning his recent encounter with Dr. Wiley's evil robots.

"Dr. Light, you didn't happen to create any new robots lately, have you?"

"No, not recently. Why do you ask MegaMan?"

"It's just that...when I was fighting Dr. Wiley's robots today, a girl robot suddenly showed up and started fighting against them.", MegaMan replies.

MegaMan's words peak Roll's interest. A female super fighting robot...Roll had always imagined herself fighting alongside MegaMan, but never thought of the possibility of another female robot fighting alongside her brother instead. A curious express crosses the face of Dr. Light as well. He seems clearly interested in hearing more about this mysterious new robot.

"A girl robot, you say," Dr. Light begins, "that is rather interesting."

"Yah, it is Dr. Light. Even more interesting is that she called herself MegaGirl.", the blue bomber informs his maker.

"MegaGirl? That is curious.", Dr. Light notes.

"What! That's not fair! If anyone should call themselves MegaGirl it ought to be me!", Roll protests.

"Yah, that's why I thought you might know something about her. So I guess that wasn't you Roll?"

Roll shakes her head. After all this time, someone had beat her to it. Of course, the question remains as to who this robot is, who created her, and why she was named MegaGirl. Afterall, MegaMan had been created by Dr. Light, so it would only make sense that Dr. Light should be the only one to call and create a robot called MegaGirl.

"She was absolutely amazing," MegaMan recounts, "she was able to stand her ground against GutsMan. She even took out CutMan with just her legs. She overdid it, but the way she moved...it was incredible. She was really strong...and very beautiful."

"Yes, that sounds really remarkable indeed. She sounds like a fine piece of work, however, are you sure that she isn't one of Dr. Wiley's robots? This could be a trick. My former partner would probably do something like this."

"I don't think so, Dr. Light. She really tore up CutMan, I'm almost not sure if he can be repaired. I don't think Dr. Wiley would destroy one of his own robots so throughly."

Back at Dr. Wiley's secret headquarters, ProtoMan has just revealed the name the female robot went by. Naturally, Dr. Wiley is absolutely furious, believing that Dr. Light created another goody-goody robot to foil his ingenius plans.

"Zhat blasted Dr. Light! He's always getting in my way, inventing those filthy robots to ruin my vonderful plans!"

"I don't know Doc, I don't think Dr. Light invented this one.", Proto remarks.

"Vhat do you mean, ProtoMan? Of course he invented her, vhy else vould she be called MegaGirl?", Dr. Wiley speaks.

ProtoMan shrugs. Their battle remains ever fresh in his robotic memory. The pink robot crashing through the ceiling. Introducing herself as MegaGirl. The expression on MegaMan's face. It just didn't seem like one of Dr. Light's robots. MegaGirl's design appeared to be only aesthitically similar to MegaMan's. ProtoMan doesn't recall her making use of a Buster Cannon, nor did he see her attempt to steal either GutsMan or CutMan's powers. In fact, her method of attack was with her legs, a physical combat technic vastly different from the fighting style of MegaMan.

"MegaMan didn't seem to recognize her at all Doc. They didn't appear to be on familiar terms either. Also, she fights a lot differently than MegaMan. I'm not so sure that Dr. Light could have invented a hot babe such as her."

"Just vhat are you saying ProtoMan," Dr. Wiley begins, "if Dr. Light did not invent her, zhen who did? Und vhy are you calling zhis do-gooder girly robot a 'hot babe'?"

"I don't know who invented her Doc, I just know it couldn't have been Dr. Light. As for calling her a hot babe, well that's exactly what she is Doc! You should have seen the way she moved! She was absolutely beautiful! They way she brutally took out CutMan with those sexy legs of hers. She's a real femme fatale, Doc!", ProtoMan proclaims.

"Sexy? Femme Fatale? I don't recall ever installing a Physical Attraction Chip in you.", Dr. Wiley remarks.

"Aw come on Doc, with a babe such as her, I don't need any upgrades installed. She's just that much of a hottie. You see what she did to CutMan. Just imagine the kind of damage she could do to MegaMan if she was on our side. She'd make the perfect ProtoGirl!", ProtoMan insists.

"You suggest that ve pit MegaMan and MegaGirl against one another? Zhat is unlike you, I thought zhat you vanted to be zhe one who destroyed zhat pesky no-good MegaMan.", Dr. Wiley wonders.

"Of course I do, and I will! However, having a hot babe like MegaGirl on my side would really heat things up. She could totally distract him, and not to mention Doc, if Mega's programmed NOT to hit girls, she could attack him and he wouldn't be able to retaliate."

Somewhere, in a small and dim lighted workshop, a pink robot stands before a wooden table where several eletronic devices and a laptop computer sits atop of. She rests for a moment, contemplating on the recent events. She sighs, as if capable of feeling depression. Her adventure had not gone the way that she had calculated for it to go.

"I've made a terrible impression on MegaMan. He must think that I'm some sort of out of control robot now. No better than Dr. Wiley's bad bots. Why did I react in such a way? I almost attack MegaMan. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I caused him any harm."

The pink robot who calls herself MegaGirl removes her helmet, revealing that much of her long blonde hair is actually attached to the outside of her helmet. She lowers her computer visor and sets it down on the table beside the laptop. She turns the system on and plugs her helmet into the laptop in order to run a self-diagnostic on her operating systems.

"Why did I respond like that? Why did I lose control like that? My actions were illogical and illrational. I severely damaged a robot. That is...just terrible. What sort of miscalculation of flaw could have led up to that? Is there a problem with the neural interface? A problem with the emotional drive unit? Are the neural and emotional systems incompatible with one another? That could be the problem. If so, all I need do is to install a series of checks and controls to prevent the two systems from overiding the other and causing me to overload."

MegaGirl begins examing the diagnostic data from her visor on her laptop. She looks over all of the programs and systems currently tested and the efficiency of each one.

"The auto-targeting program needs adjusting. System scanning is accurate, however, I need to increase its range. The leg parts are quite sturdy and durable. Flexible, swift, and powerful. The jump cabailities need further testing. The arm cannon needs some readjusting it appears. The weight of the cannon needs to be counterbalenced more with the left arm. If I don't adjust it, there could be serious repercussions in terms of my balance and mobility. The range, accuracy, and energy output needs to be tested. Hair...ah, my hair...needs to be refurbished. I'll have to make adjustments. The color will need to be freshened of course."

The pink suited robot leaves the table and makes her way to a small storehouse of parts and equipments. She examines the shelves looking for what she needs and sets them beside her table. After gathering everything she needs, she re-examines the data on her computer. She sighs and prepares her work area for the task at hand.

"I can upgrade my systems...I can repair my parts...however...perhaps there are some things I cannot repair. Still...I won't know if I don't try." 


	3. Chapter 3

Boy Meets MegaGirl

Episode Three: Second Impression

A brief note: ;;;; Since Captain N, for so, so many years gave me a bad impression of MegaMan (can we say MegaMidget and MegaTwerp?), much of the inspiration for this fanfic will be drawn from the MegaMan I first enjoyed...the animated cartoon. The one where Ian Corrlett did the voice of everyone's favorite Blue Bomber (ironically, he did Wiley in Captain N...o.O).

"Aaaaaaaah! M-my...MY hair!"

A look of contented evil rests upon Dr. Wiley's face, as he oversees to his most ingenious plan ever. The city would have no choice but to give in to the evil doctor's demands, or else he will destroy the dam. He smirks, satisfied with his evil plans. He rest assures himself that even MegaMan would be powerless to stop him.

Word quickly reaches Dr. Light of Dr. Wiley's evil plan...

"This is terrible. It appears that Dr. Wiley is up to no good yet again.", Doctor Light remarks.

"That Wiley...he never quits.", MegaMan's sister Roll comments.

Dr. Light turns to MegaMan to offer him a few words of wisdom before he sets out to stop yet another of Dr. Wiley's evil schemes.

"Be careful MegaMan. It would be disastrous if the dam is destroyed. Dr. Wiley apparently plans to hold the dam hostage, and is threatening to blow it up if his demands aren't met. It's imperative that you put a stop to his latest diabolical scheme. You must protect the dam at all costs. I'm counting on you, MegaMan."

"You can count on me! Come on Rush, let's go!", the blue bomber exclaims.

MegaMan hops on his faithful robo pooch's back and together the two fly off towards the dam that Dr. Wiley has taken over. At the dam, the evil genius is smug with himself at the successful takeover of the dam. Now he only awaits a response to his demands.

"Hahahaha! Finally, victory is mine. At long last those fools vill have no choice but to recognize my genius.", Wiley boasts to himself while overlooking the dam in his ship.

"I wouldn't count your robots before they're constructed Doc," ProtoMan remarks seeing an all too familiar image off in the distance, "cause it looks like MegaTwerp's headed our way."

"Vhat?! Zhat pesky blue bomber is headed zhis vay? Curse zhat MegaMan! No matter, zhere is no vay zhat he can interfere vith my plans. I shall see to zhat."

Meanwhile, somewhere someone is watching an emergency news bulletin. Channel 26 News is reporting on a recent "Wiley sighting" and cautioning its viewers not to panic and reminding them that the blue bomber, MegaMan, will protect them. The television screen clicks off and the sound of shuffling feet ensues, in a hurry to take off to some unknown destination.

Back at the dam, MegaMan and his faithful robocanine Rush arrive to thwart Doctor Wiley's latest evil scheme. Dr. Wiley bangs his hands on the console in frustration.

"Blast zhat MegaMan! Vhy does he alvays shows up und ruins my vunderful plans? Curse him!"

"Hey Doc, leave it to me. I'll take out MegaMan, afterall, I'm the only one who can.", ProtoMan remarks.

"Don't be ridiculous ProtoMan, zhere is no need for us to even fight MegaMan. If he tries to shtop us, ve simply blow up zhe dam."

"Aw, come on Doc, let me fight. Afterall, we wouldn't want to use our trump card so soon. Just let me take him on, and if, for some reason I can't take him down, THEN you can threaten to blow up the dam.", Proto suggests.

"Fine zhen, have it your way. I'll leave zhat pesky blue bomber to you. But don't you zhink I'm going to let you do it all by yourself. Zhe other robots shall help you destroy MegaMan once and for all!", Dr. Wiley snorts.

"Hmph, well I won't be responsible for what happens to them if they get in my way.", ProtoMan speaks with his arms crossed.

The red robot jumps out of his creator's copter to take on his brother. ProtoMan falls down in front of MegaMan, and the blue bomber leaps off of Rush to face him.

"Not so fast, brother, it's time we settle this once and for all."

"Settle what", MegaMan asks, "I've got nothing to settle with you. I've already proven time and again that you're no match for me. The only thing I'm going to settle is to stop Wiley once for all and send him to jail where he belongs."

"Well then, you've got to get through me first. You've only been lucky so far, but your luck is about to run out.", ProtoMan insists.

"Wha-ah-ha-ah-ah-haaaaaa! Th-thi-this is w-w-wa-way to-to-too b-bu-bu-bump-py-py-py! Th-th-this wa-wa-wasn't m-ma-made f-fo-for o-o-off ro-ro-road tra-tra-trav-vel-el!" 


End file.
